


Not Complicated

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is...adjusting. They both are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Complicated

It’s not complicated—John knows it isn’t—even though it gets that way in his head as soon as Rodney walks through the door of his quarters, mouth going a mile a minute about the weak area of the shielding in quadrant D-forty-four that he and Radek can’t seem to solve.

Rodney’s already shucking his jacket and boots, a frown crinkling his forehead and slanting his mouth, and John wants nothing more than to go over there and run his hands over Rodney’s shoulders and dig into the tight spots, nibble the corner of his mouth, but—complicated. They’re in this thing, this is why Rodney comes to him at the end of the day now, or the early morning, as it turns out. This is why John didn’t let himself fall asleep really, just sort of lay there propped up on one arm leafing through an old comic book, even though he’s had a rough day with the bruises to show for it.

“So when it comes down to it, we’ll still be relying on the city’s defenses, which isn’t a position I want to put you in...” Rodney is looking at him expectantly, and John can see it might all still be a little messed up for Rodney, too, because there are five feet separating them, but Rodney’s just standing there in his boxers and T-shirt.

John’s not sure why this is still so goddamned _hard_ , except it is. It just fucking is. But he’s got to man up here, because Rodney’s looking more and more uncertain, like he might just get dressed again and walk out.

“You’ll figure it out,” John says. “Genius, remember?” He tosses his comic book onto the table and swings his legs over the side of his bed to rest his hands, palm up, on his thighs. Then he sets himself and gestures impatiently with his fingers. “Get over here.”

Rodney’s lips do a funny quirk but he walks over to stand between John’s legs, and John deliberately wraps his arms around Rodney’s waist and pushes his chin into Rodney’s soft belly. It makes Rodney squirm a little, but it’s not an unhappy squirm. After a moment, Rodney’s hands rest lightly, one John’s shoulder, one on his head to play with his hair.

And...this is good. It’s getting a little less weird, now that they’re in contact, and the uneasy feeling drifts away at the touch of Rodney’s fingers scratching against his scalp.

“For a second there...”

John waits, but Rodney doesn’t finish. John nudges him with his chin.

“I just...I thought for a moment you wanted me to leave.”

John shakes his head wordlessly. Using just his cheek, he brushes up the front of Rodney’s T-shirt to get to skin, and mouths his way down to Rodney’s belly button, where he gives him a little bite as punishment.

“Ow! Hey!”

“Well, don’t be stupid then.” John locks his arms and slings Rodney down onto the bed, to loud and well-worded complaints, and heaves and twists until Rodney is trapped beneath him, and then John kisses him and kisses him, paying particular attention to the slanted side of his mouth and the sensitive spot just under his chin, until Rodney is red and a disheveled and looking just a little bit crazed. As John rocks against him, he is surprised, yet again, at the hard line of Rodney’s cock pressed against his stomach; at the way his own hard-on feels so good shoved against Rodney’s muscular thigh. He can have this now. That is, if he doesn't do something stupid.

“I won’t. I won’t—I promise,” Rodney says eventually, breathlessly, a smile finally in his eyes, relieved and bright. “If you’ll do the same, Colonel McSmarty Pants.”

John ducks his head, resting it against Rodney’s chest. This is better, yeah. Maybe each time it will be a little easier, like when he first started physical training at six a.m., or climbing the wall on the course. At first it seemed insurmountable. Eventually, it became as easy as throwing himself over a fence.

“Sure thing,” John says. “Piece of cake.”

He won’t let it be anything else.

  
 _End._   



End file.
